The Librarians: At Any Cost
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: I was requested to write a fic based on the press releases of season 2 (actual prompt inside). This was written based on the press release of And The Hollow Men, so speculations and some spoilers inside. Evlynn. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Librarians: At Any Cost**

By Alasse Fefalas

A/N: This was written as a fill for a ficlet request by an anon on Tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here too.  
Original prompt: "…a ficlet with Eve doing everything in her power to save Flynn after he's kidnapped…"

* * *

Eve Baird was angry.

She was angry at the person who took her Librarian from right under her, and even more, she was angrier at herself for letting it happen.

"Flynn's been taken," she announced loudly as she limped through the Backdoor and stalked to her table, avoiding looking at the rest.

Four alarmed "What!" came from the occupants of the Annex. Eve took out her gun from her holster and slammed it on the table. She could feel their stares on her.

"You heard me," she said angrily as she looked up at them.

"You're bleeding!" gasped Cassandra in shock. She ran around the main table to Eve and handed her a handkerchief. "What happened?"

"Thank you," Eve said softly as she took the cloth from the redhead and pressed it to the wound on the side of her forehead. She noticed Stone walking out of the room. "We were attacked by… something. They were humanoid shadows or something like that. I couldn't even touch them but they could hit me. Hard."

"Hence the wounds," stated Jenkins.

"Yeah."

Ezekiel walked over to her table. "But what happened to Flynn?"

Anger burned through her once again. Eve took a deep breath to calm herself. "They took him. Knocked me out and when I came to, he's gone."

"We'll get him back, Baird," assured Stone as he walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit.

"I know," she said, nodding a thanks to Stone as he passed her the box. "He's my responsibility. All of you are. And that means I'm going to get him back at any cost."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Librarians: At Any Cost (Redux)**

By Alasse Fefalas

A/N: Anon wanted this, so of course I had to write it, heh.  
Original prompt: "any chance of seeing a part 2 where Flynn gets saved?"

* * *

Eve carefully peered around the corner of the corridor, listening to the heavy footfalls of the shadows that blocked her way. She counted twelve shadows along the stretch of the corridor - two more from her previous run-in with them. Her grip on the metal stick in her hand tightened as she tensed her muscles. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and stepped out from behind the wall.

The shadows all stopped in their tracks and turned towards her. Eve could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she felt their faceless stares trained on her. They started walking towards her, and she started running. Towards them.

When she got close enough to them, she stabbed the stick into the shadowy recesses of their bodies and pressed the button her thumb was hovering over, releasing a small chip into them. It wasn't an easy task, fending them off as she set the pieces in each of them - especially when she couldn't touch them.

She got tossed and punched, kicked and tossed again but she couldn't give up. Flynn was still in the building somewhere, and she had to save him - at any cost. She wouldn't give up.

When she had set the last chip, Eve said a mental prayer Jenkins' device would work and pushed down on the button at the bottom of the stick. The air became electrified as the chips sizzled and shocked the shadows. To her surprise, the shadows all fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Thank you, Jenkins," she breathed as she turned and continued down the corridor. She pushed the stick snug between her jeans and belt, beside her gun holster. She limped forward, clutching her right side where she had been hit a little bit too hard.

Three doors, she observed. She quickly checked the one closest to her. Nothing but air inside. She closed it and moved on.

Checking behind the second door, she almost ran in when she saw Flynn unconscious and bound to an immovable metal chair at the side of the room. Her training kicked in as she looked around, ensuring there were no traps that could be triggered in the room - well, no non-magical ones at least.

Deeming it was fit to venture in, Eve cautiously limped in and checked his pulse. It wasn't very strong, but it was all she needed to feel. She quickly untied his bonds and gently tapped his bruised face. "Flynn. Wake up."

Flynn stirred only slightly. Eve shook his shook his shoulders and his eyes snapped open in alarm. His arms flailed around, forcing her to take a step back. "Eve!" gasped Flynn when he recognised who was in of him.

Eve released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She smiled. "Hello, Librarian. I'm here to save you."

Flynn jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head into her neck. "Thank god you're alright," he mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around him in return. "I should be saying that to you, idiot," she laughed. Leaning her head against his, she continued, "when I woke up and you were gone... I thought I lost you."

He leaned back slightly and touched her forehead wound gingerly. "I know how you feel," he said, giving her a soft kiss. "But we have other pressing matters."

Eve nodded and pulled away from their embrace. "The staff, yes, we know. The rest are on it."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Eve smirked. "Well, someone had to go save the world..."

Flynn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, yes. I get it." He then held out a hand and smiled at her. "Well then, Guardian, we'd best help them get that staff."

Fin.


End file.
